Gone but not forgotten
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: Her father is dead, her sister left her duties as princess, now the yougest daughter becomes Pharaoh. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Will, here's a prequel to Living a new life. Will actually it's more like Iris's life so, yeah... Okay so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin but Iris, Sef, Shani, Lei, Makoto, and Rai.

Gone but not forgotten

Chapter 1

Walking down the streets in Dahshur, wearing a Dark Blue cloak, the hood covering her face, the thick silver lines rimmed the edges, typical style arms the sleeves got larger like a cone towards the wrist. She always walked around town almost every day to make sure there was no trouble going on around town. As the sun started to set, the people went to the side of the street to let a prince, and his body guards to get through.

'Prince Akhenaten? What are you doing here?' Than she saw an other prince, his body guards, 'Prince Seti? What's going on? My father never told me anything about them coming!'

"No Sef! Get out of the way!" a woman yelled.

The small child stood in the middle of the street in fear. The girl in the robe couldn't watch some innocent child get killed, so she ran to the boy, grabbed him and started to run to the other side of the street just in time.

She gave the boy to the girl, "thank you so much."

"It's no problem, just make sure it doesn't happen again." The woman nodded, hugging the child close to her.

The girl smiled and started to walk away into an alley. When she was far away from the crowd, she started to run towards the palace. Once she was in the back, she open a small wooden door, and went inside, closing the door quietly. She walked around some bushes that covered the door and walked around the maze of the palace.

A high priestess and a palace guard walked in front of her, "finally! Where have you been? We were worried about you!" the high priestess said.

"I'm sorry Shani, but prince Seti was about to walk over a small child, I had to do something."

"What did you do?" The palace guard asked.

"I ran to the child and got him out of there. I didn't do anything stupid to make myself get notice!" Shani and the palace guard both sighed in relief.

"Daughter Iris, where are you?"

"That's the Pharaoh! Quick, follow me!" Shani said, the girl and the palace guard following.

"Upton, are you sure my daughter is out here?" The pharaoh asked his high command of his army.

"Yes Pharaoh Ay. I saw her walk out here with the high priestess Shani and her body guard Lei."

"Hm." Pharaoh Ay was about to yell for his daughter once again but a girl with blue hair going to mid back, sky blue eyes, she was a light tan skin color, a white skirt, that went to her ankles, slits on both sides to mid thigh, a white tube top, two thick gold bracelets, a thick gold ankle bracelet on her right ankle, and another thick gold arm bracelet on her upper left arm.

"Hello father. Did you call for me?"

Pharaoh Ay smiled at his youngest daughter, "yes daughter, you have to go greet your guest, who are starting to arrive for your party in two days."

"Yes father, I'll be there in just a moment."

Pharaoh Ay nodded and walked back to the guest with some of his body guards following behind. But one guard stayed back with a black panther sitting next to him.

"Went out to the town again, princess Iris?"

Iris smiled sheepishly, "you know me too well Makoto. Hey Rai, come on boy, lets go say hello to our guest." The panther, known as Rai, stood up and walked next to her.

"Princess Iris, please do not scare your guest, no matter how much you hate them!" Shani said.

"Aww, ruin my fun why don't you Shani." Makoto, Lei, and Shani shook their heads as their princess walked to the throne room.

"She will never grew up."

"You're right Lei, lets go before she does something and we miss it!"

Shani hit Lei upside the head, "And you two will never grew up either." She walked away, leaving a laughing Makoto and Lei smiling sheepishly.

~Throne room~

"Ah, prince Akhenaten, prince Seti, it's nice to see you both." Both men bowed.

"Hello Pharaoh Ay."

"It's nice to see you again Pharaoh Ay. Where is your lovely daughter, princess Iris? I haven't seen her, since as he did not come to my parents party couple of months ago." Seti said, looking around for Iris.

"Anxious are we Prince Seti?" Pharaoh Ay said, chuckling a little, "oh, do you remember my eldest daughter, Nefertiti?"

Princess Nefertiti walked next to her father and smiled at the two princes, "yes, hello princess Nefertiti, it's good to see you again." Prince Seti forced a smile.

"You look lovely princess Nefertiti." Prince Akhenaten said, Nefertiti forced a smile at him.

Than the huge double doors open to reveal Iris, Rai walking next to her, Makoto and Lei behind her, with Shani walking between the two. Prince Seti smiled, as Prince Akhenaten forced a smile.

Iris walked next to her father, "hello father, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay daughter. This is prince Seti and Prince Akhenaten, gentlemen, my lovely daughter Iris."

"Hello." Iris force a smile. Seti bowed, kissing her hand. Rai went in front of Iris, growling at Seti, making the prince jump back, and letting go of her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Rai, he's very, very protective over me." Iris said, smiling innocently, her eyes showing laughter.

Lei and Makoto exchanged looks, tying to hold in their laughs.

Shani smiled, hitting both men, and whispered, "be quiet you two!"

"Sorry." both men whispered back, smiling.

****

A/N: That's it! I hoped you liked it! R & R please!


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: I'm back! you all know the disclaimer so on with the story!

Chapter 2

"Will, dinner is being serve at this moment, lets go and eat, shall we?" The pharaoh said.

"Um, father, not to be rude, but I will not be joining you or our guest tonight. I'm very tired, and I would like to rest, if it's alright with you, that is?" Iris said, pretending she was tired.

"Very well, you may skip dinner tonight but you better come tomorrow. Now go rest."

Iris nodded, and walked away, with Rai next to her, Shani, Lei and Makoto right behind. As soon as they were out of hearing, the two guards started to laugh.

"Oh man, did you see Prince Seti's face?" Makoto said, through his laugh.

"It was so priceless!" Lei said, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing to hard.

"You two are so childish you know!" Shani yelled, while smiling.

"Than why are you smiling as well, Shani, my high priestess?" Iris teased, walking into her room.

"Will, I, um, uh." Iris started to laugh as her high priestess was speechless for once.

The princess sighed, watching the town getting ready to sleep, "what I would do to help my people."

Shani walked up to her princess and friend, "princess Iris, this is why your father is having this party on your birthday."

Lei walked next to her, "yes my princess, he wants you to pick a wealthy prince to rule with, so you can help your people!"

The princess nodded sadly, "I know Lei but why can't I just live my own life and marry the man that _I_ love?"

"Because that is the way the kingdoms all around the world works. It's like a tradition, no! A religion, that every Prince, princess has to follow from the day they are born into royalty." Makoto said, from behind them.

"This is why I hate the princess life! I can't do what I want to do! I have to follow these stupid rules!" she yelled but than lowered her voice, "but I guess I have no other choice, do I?" She looked at her body guards, high priestess, and her friends.

"No my princess, you have no choice, I'm sorry." Shani sadly said.

Iris sighed, "will, you all better go to dinner. I know you're all hungry."

"Good night princess." they all said in union, leaving the room.

Iris sat on her bed, Rai jumping next to her. She smiled and petted his head, "lets go to sleep, huh boy?" Rai gave her a stretch in response. She chuckled and went under the covers and closed her eyes.

'I need to get out of here! At least before the party and make my decision. I know, I'll sneak out tonight, when everyone is asleep. I'll follow the river to another town.' with that last thought, she fell asleep.

Iris woke up in the middle of the night. She carefully got out of her bed, trying not to disturb Rai from his sleep. She grabbed her cloak and put it on, she also took out a bow and a bag of arrows that were hidden inside a wall that was loose. She also took a belt, that had a knife on it, a smaller knife, hiding it in the side of her skirt, and a bag full of money.

She wrote down a note and attached it to Rai carefully. She than walked up to her balcony, looking back at Rai, she whispered, "I'll be back Rai, behave with the guest who are coming later on today." Than she looked down for any guards before she jumped down as smooth as a cat. She than ran to the same place were she escaped that afternoon.

Once she was out of the palace walls, and half ways out of the town. She looked back, "don't worry father, I'll be back before I make my decision." and with that she put on the hood and started to walk once again.

She saw a small wagon going in the same direction as she was and a jet-black horse tied at the back of the wagon. She ran to catch up to it, "excuse me, may I please have that horse in the back of the wagon? I will pay you whatever amount you say."

An older man stop the wagon and looked at the princess, "may I ask where you are going?"

"I do not know sir. I'm just following the river to the next town."

The man nodded and thought for a while, "I'll give you the horse, no need to pay me anything, I'm just going east from here."

"Thank you sir." Iris went to the back and untied the horse, she got on it and rode up the old man, "thank you sir, I promise you that I will take care of him. Does he have a name?"

"Yes, his name is Shadow Dancer. The fastest horse there is."

Iris nodded, "thank you, it was nice meeting you sir. HA!" Iris put her heels into Shadow Dancer's side, making him start running.

~Morning, Palace~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?!" The pharaoh's voice was heard every inch of the palace.

Lei and Makoto stood in front of him, Rai next to them, "will, pharaoh Ay, this note was attached to Rai, saying that she has left town and to not look for her but she will be back the day of the party, my pharaoh." Lei said, he and Makoto were shaking, imaging what the pharaoh could do to them for not watching Iris carefully.

The pharaoh sighed, "If she said, she will be back, than we just have to wait for her."

"But father! We need to go and find her, bring her back, she just can't leave her duties as princess!" Nefertiti said, anger rising that her younger sister gets away for everything.

"Nefertiti! She did not leave her duties as princess! She is coming back in two days! You two go and find princess Iris _but_ protect her from a far. I do not want any harm come to her, now go!"

"Yes pharaoh." both men said in union and started to walk away.

"Shani."

"Yes my pharaoh?" Shani came out of the shadows

"Go with them and take Rai too."

"Yes my pharaoh, come on Rai." she and the panther left.

~stables~

"So the pharaoh told you to come too?" Lei asked, as he saw Shani get on her white horse and Rai next to her.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't want anything happing to princess Iris."

Both men nodded as they all started to go to the next town.

~Iris~

Iris rode into a town, a long ways from where she lived. The town was surrounded by a huge wall all around, people were coming in and out. She rode up to the gate, only to be stop by a guard.

"Stop, show yourself, what business do you have here?"

Iris hesitated at first but put back her hood, "I only came to rest for a while, I'll be leaving in two days."

"Very well, you may go in."

Iris nodded a thank you to the guard and rode inside. 'I guess this town doesn't know who I am. That's a good thing too.' she thought, riding to a small shop.(A/N: Imagine the town from the movie, Scorpion King.) She got off Shadow Dancer and tied him to a post near a fountain.

"Wow! It's bigger and busier than Dahshur that's for sure." and surely enough, she was right, nobody didn't know who she was. But just to be safe, she put back on her hood.

She walked around a bit, than she saw a huge crowd and a few people up on a stage. She walked closer, curiosity getting the best of her.

"See this beauty here? She is good worker around the house, and does anything you say, no matter what! Though she is a little Naive." a man said, who was up on stage, next to a girl with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing torn up, dirty clothes.

Most of the men whistled, "200 silver!" one shouted.

"400 silver!" The other shouted.

Iris walked up to a woman in the back, "excuse me, what's going on?"

"They're selling some slaves. I just hope they don't buy my daughter or son." said the woman almost in tears.

Iris pity the woman and asked, "which one's are you children ma'am?"

"My daughter, maybe younger than you, is on the far left. Her hair is a brown color. And my son, about your age, is on the far right, his hair a blonde."

Iris looked for them and surely saw them, "I see them. How did they get into this situation, if you don't mind me asking."

"They were kidnap off the streets!"

Iris nodded, she saw the man bring the two children forward, "these next two are brother and sister, only 600 silver!"

"600!"

"800 silver!"

"No! My children!" The woman started to cry.

"1,000 silver!" A man in a red cloak, similar to Iris's, step forward.

"Going once! Going twice!"

Iris step forward, "1,000 silver and 1,000 gold!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped as they moved away from her.

"Sold! to the person in the dark blue cloak. That is all slaves for today, we'll be back in couple of days."

Iris walked up to the man, she paid him and grabbed the rope that hold on to the two kids. As she was out of sight, she walked up to the woman, untied the kids and said, "here you go ma'am. You two better be careful next time, I might not be around to buy you two."

The woman and children cried, hugging each other, "dank you miss, we don't know how ta repay you for returning me and my sis back wit our mom!" said the boy, looking at her.

"Will, there is something you can do. I need a place to stay for two days. Mind if I stay with you?"

"Not all! You are welcome, it's the least we can do for what you did." Said the woman and started to walk away from the crowd with her children, Iris followed them.

The man in the red cloak smiled, "I guess I'm not the only one who care about these people to be sold off as if they were nothing. But were did she get all that money? No one is that rich, unless she's a tomb robber!" He hissed, following her.

****

A/N: Oh! Who is this mysterious man in the red cloak? Will Shani, Lei and Makoto get to Iris in time? R & R to find out! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I have writers block and I'm also writing like 6 other stories! Will you all know the disclaimer, so on with the story!

Chapter 3

Iris sat on a chair, watching the happy family together again.

"Oh no! I forgot to get some water from the well!" The woman, known as Maria, said.

"I'll get it for you, it's the least as I can do for letting me stay here a couple of days." Iris said, getting up.

"Thank you, but take my son with you, just in case. Since as it's nightfall, there's sure to be a thief around that area, taking everyone's belongings."

"Sure, no problem. We'll be back in couple of minutes." Iris put on her hood, as Joey, the son, grabbed a bucket and headed to the well.

~Shani, Lei, Makoto, and Rai~

The ride to the next town was quiet. Each of them thinking what to do, when they see their princess and friend.

Makoto than looked up and saw that the next town was now close by, "look, we're almost there."

Everyone looked ahead, seeing the huge wall around the town.

"Isn't that the town of Badari, that the Pharaoh Yami rules?" Lei asked, as they got closer to the door.

"Yes, it is." Shani said, as the guard stop them.

"What business do you have here?"

"Have you seen a person in a dark cloak some time today?"

"Ah, you mean that beautiful girl that had sky blue eyes, and was a light tan skin color?"

"Yes we do, have she been here?" Makoto said, a little impatient.

"_Is_ she still here?" Lei said.

"Yes, she has been here and yes she is still here. Only for a couple of days, if I remember correctly."

"Will, thank you sir. May we go in now?" the guard nodded and let them in.

They rode in and tied the horse next to Shadow Dancer. Rai than started to sniff and walking towards the center of town.

"He must've got a scent from the princess, hurry lets go." Shani said, the guys following behind.

~Iris and Joey~

"Hey, I've been meaning ta ask ya." Joey said, as they stop in front of the well.

"Yes? You can ask me anything if you like." Iris said, taking the bucket and getting some water.

"How were ya able to get so much money?" Iris looked at him, wondering if he should tell him.

'That's what I like to know.' the guy in the red cloak was hiding in the shadows, hearing everything they were saying.

Iris sighed, "okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I'm actually princess Iris, soon to be pharaoh of the city Dahshur." Joey gasped, "look, you don't have to be formal or anything. If I wanted you to be, I would have told you who I was long ago."

"But what are you doing here in the town of Badari?"

"I ran away from my father, because he is holding a party for my birthday in two days. And I couldn't handle that pressure for two days, so I ran away."

"It's a shame for a princess to act this way but I guess that's the way she is."

Joey and Iris turned around to see Shani, Lei, Makoto and Rai standing there.

"Lei, Shani, Makoto, Rai, how are you guys?" Iris said, watching them.

"The pharaoh sent us to protect you from afar, but of course we couldn't let you have all the fun!" Shani said, surprising everyone but Joey. "What? I do have fun, you know."

"Hey, we have ta take back da water for my mom right now. You're all welcome ta stay if ya like."

"Thank you." Lei said, everyone ready to follow Joey back to his house.

But Rai picked up a scent and started to growl in the shadows. Everyone turned around to the shadows and tried to see what Rai was growling at.

"The thief!" Joey whispered.

"Come on out! We're not afraid of some stupid thief!" Lei said, getting out his sword.

The same guy in the red cloak came out of the shadows.

Joey going in front of Iris, "you must be da thief who's been hanging around here. Da one who tried ta buy me and ma sis dis morin!"

"I a sure you I am not the thief."

Joey scoffed, "yeah right, show yourself coward!"

The guy pushed back his hood to reveal multi color hair that was spiked up, with a crimson tipped, blonde bangs ran through it, in zigzag shaped.

Joey gasped and took a step back in fear, "Pharaoh Yami, I did not know it was you, I am sorry."

"Do not worry, I understand you were merely just trying to protect your friends." Yami turned to the princess, her bodyguards and her high priestess. "And now I know how you got so much money to buy of the kids."

Iris smiled a little, "yes, um, are you going to send me away?"

Yami also smiled back, "no, you are free to stay as long as you like. Come visit me, if you like, at the palace before you take your leave."

"I'll do that. Good night Pharaoh Yami."

"Good night princess Iris." and with that he watched them leave, before he snuck back in to the palace.

****

A/N: sorry if it was short but I have writers block and I'm also trying to write my other stories! Will R & R please! And some suggestions or ideas you have for me to write in this story!


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: I'm back, with the same annoying writers block!-_- Will, you all know the disclaimer, so on with the story.

Chapter 4

Iris explained to Maria about there 3 other guest, and the panther.

"Oh my, princess Iris, but why stay in with us, when you can stay with the pharaoh at his palace? There isn't much room here to fit a princess."

"Because if I wanted people to know I was here, I would stay at the palace but I do not want people to know I am here. And please, just call me Iris, if I wanted you to be formal, I would have told you sooner. Besides It's fine, it's not like none of us really need a much room to sleep in." Iris said, "right guys?" She looked at her high priestess and bodyguards.

"It's fine with me." Lei said.

"Me too." Makoto said.

Everyone looked at Shani, "jeez, it's alright with me."

"And Rai wont harm anyone but if you're not comfortable, he can sleep outside." Iris suggested, as she petted Rai.

"No, not all, he can also sleep inside."

"Will, I'm tired, I dink I'm going ta bed right now." Joey said, while yawing.

"I think that's a good idea, good night and thank you for letting us stay here."

"Not all, good night."

~Next day~

Iris woke up to hear people whispering around the house, than yelling.

"LOOK YOU DOG, I KNOW SHE IS STAYING HERE, SO LET ME SEE HER!"

"DON'T CALL ME A DOG YOU SON OF B-"

"You cannot see her, until you show yourself! Exactly, who are you?"

Iris got up and walked up behind her friends, "what's going on here?"

Everyone turned to her, Lei spoke first, "this person would like to speak to you but would not show their face."

Iris looked behind them to see a somebody in a blue cloak, "who are you, what do you want?"

He put back his hood; "I am Seto Kaiba, the high priest of Pharaoh Yami, I came to give you a message."

"What is the message?"

"To come to the palace this afternoon, he wishes to speak with you."

"Fine but it would have to be tonight, this afternoon I am being shown around by my friends."

Seto put up an eyebrow, "I'll see what I can do, I'll be back in a while." He put on his hood and started to walk away, but than stop and said, "you're lucky that they stop you before you talked any further dog, or you would have been killed by me." than he walked away.

Makoto took his hand off of Joey's mouth and looked at him, "I knew there was something strange about him."

"Thank you for saving my brother before he said something stupid to get himself killed!" Serenity said, hitting her brother behind the head.

"It's okay but you have to watch out who you talk too."

"Will now that, that's over, lets go around town, shall we?" Iris said, already putting on her hood.

"But what about the pharaoh's high priest?" Shani asked.

"If he's smart, he'll know where to look for me. Now let's go."

~Seto~

As the high priest Seto Kaiba walked down the street, he looked around to as if trying to find someone.

"What did she say?" a voice said, from the shadows of an alley way.

Seto stop, "she said it would have to be tonight, that her 'friends' are showing her around the town."

"That's fine with me, go to the market place, there bond to be there already."

"Yes my pharaoh, I'll see you back at the palace." he started to walk away again.

~Market place~

"So, anything interesting to buy?" Lei asked, as they saw all the stands some with silk, weapons, jewelry, and food.

"Not really." Makoto said, than he saw a double sided sword, "wow, you can't find this sword anywhere else."

"No you can't. It's a rare piece, a wondering man came and gave it to me for free. He said that this sword is only use for good and destroy evil. That the right person would come buy and claim it." said the old man.

Makoto picked it up and looked at it closely, "how much?"

"100 silver"

"sold." Makoto paid the man and put the sword in a pouch, tying it to his belt.

Serenity saw Seto coming towards them, so she tapped on Iris's shoulder, "the high priest is coming once again."

Iris turned around, Seto stop in front of her, "the pharaoh said it is alright, that he will expect you tonight."

"Great, thank you."

Seto bowed his head and walked away, disappearing in the crowd.

"I wonder what the pharaoh wants." Shani said, as she looked at Lei and Makoto.

"I don't know but I guess I have to find out tonight, don't I?" Iris said, as they continued to look around.

****

A/N: What does Pharaoh Yami want to talk about with Iris? And why doesn't Shani trust Seto? R & R to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: I'm back, you all know the disclaimer, so on with the story.

Chapter 5

As they continued to walk around the market place, something gold and unusual caught Iris's eyes. She walked up to the woman, eyeing the golden necklace.

"Excuse me, how much is this necklace?"

"300 silver. Somebody gave it to my son, saying that this necklace is called a lost item, that a powerful priest made it, along with two other items. He also said that it has magical powers, some so great, that even the owner feared it so much."

Iris fingered the designs on it, "sold." She paid the woman and put it on. As she did so, she felt has if it was her destiny to find the necklace, she felt complete.

~Later that night~

Iris, Shani, Makoto, and Lei were walking down the dark, empty streets of Badari in their robes. As they got closer to the palace, two guards stopped them.

"You there, what business do you have with the pharaoh?"

"He asked for me to come and see him tonight."

The guards looked at each other, one of them nodded his head to the palace, and the other went inside. They waited for a while, when the guard that left came back with the pharaoh's high priest.

Seto was wide eyed as he saw the necklace, 'so it is true, the powerful high priest, Kaemon, made these lost items. Seto cleared his throat, "Welcome, the pharaoh has been waiting patiently for you. Please follow me, princess Iris."

The guards gasped and bowed down, "for give us princess, we did not recognize you."

"It's alright, I did not wanted to be recognize anyways." Iris said, following Seto into the palace, glaring at his back.

Lei whispered to Shani and Makoto, "I don't trust that high priest, he knew that the princess did not wanted to be recognize."

  
"So you guys noticed too? When he came by today, I knew he should not be trusted."

"Yes Makoto, I felt a bad aura around him."

Seto stopped in front of two huge double doors. The guards opened them, letting Seto walk in, into the middle of the room. He bowed down to Yami, "my pharaoh, the princess and her body guards, along with her high priestess, are here."

"Thank you Kaiba, you may now go." Seto nodded and left, the doors closing behind him.

Yami walked towards them, "welcome to my palace, princess Iris."

"Thank you pharaoh Yami. What is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Yami nodded for the guards to leave them alone. "A prisoner, a tomb robber, has escaped from our dungeons last night."

"And what does that have to do with the princess?"

"Before he escaped, he said something about having great power, a necklace, and princess, who is in love with him. And that he would go to Dahshur to secretly make a plan."

"So you are saying, pharaoh Yami, that this tomb robber might be in my city as we speak?"

"Yes, he is very dangerous, and he has stolen a valuable piece from me."

"Which was what, pharaoh Yami?" Shani looked at him suspiciously.

"One of the seven millennium items, the Millennium Ring."

"So it is true, you did make seven millennium items, and you're saying that the this tomb robber has one of them?!"

"Yes."

Iris shook her head, "I must leave and go back home to warn my father. Hope to see you soon, pharaoh Yami."

And with that, they left the palace, not looking back once. They explained to Maria why they had to leave, she understood and her kids understood. They said their good byes and rode back to the city of Dahshur.

Mean while, in a abandon house, couple of miles away from the city of Dahshur, two people were sitting down, talking quietly.

"So, you think this plan will work?"

"Of course, don't you trust me?" That person grinned.

The other person smiled, "I do, it's just that I want to get rid of my father and my annoying sister as fast as I can."

"We will don't worry, just be patient, I will take care of the pharaoh and the princess."

The person smiled, "do not worry about my dearest sister, you just take care of my father." The other person looked at her questioningly, "lets just say, that it is revenge for what my sister has done to me over these past 15 years."

****

A/N: Sorry if it's short but I thought I should stop it there. Please R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but school started, and I have homework, and you get the picture. Will, I wrote what I could, so the disclaimer is still the same, on with the story.

Chapter 6

In mid afternoon, Iris, Shani, Lei, Rai, and Mokoto have finally arrived to the city of Dahshur. They got of their horses and started to run up the steps of the palace.

'Please father be okay, I cannot let you die! I don't know what I'm going to do with out you.' Iris looked up to see Upton coming up to them.

"Princess Iris, I'm sorry but....." Upton hesitated, Iris shook her head, tears stinging her eyes, "Pharaoh Ay has been murdered last night."

Iris ran towards her father's bedroom. As she got closer, every servant was in front of the door's crying, the guest looking sadly into the room. Iris ran through the double doors and stop right there and than, as she saw her father on the floor, with a slit throat, blood coming out and a knife through his stomach.

Iris fell to her knees, crying, "when? When was he like this?"

"Since this morning princess."

Iris put her palms on the floor for support, she than screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!"

~Throne room~

Sitting in her usual seat, Iris tried to think of a way to tell Pharaoh Yami about the ware bouts of the Tomb Robber, Bakura, in her kingdom.

"Upton, search all grounds of the palace and in the streets of Dahshur and find the Tomb Robber, Bakura immediately, and look for my sister, Nefertiti. Go." Upton bowed and went to tell his army.

It was quiet for a while, until Iris spoke up, "Shani."

"Yes princess Iris?" Shani stepped forward, bowing.

"Bring forth the Dark Magician Girl."

"Yes princess." Shani closed her eyes, twirling her staff on top of her, she said, "ack tal oup fa da hoc taw guo vacan! Come forth Dark Magician Girl."

And right before their eyes, the Dark Magician Girl was kneeling in front of the princess, as real as they were.

"Dark Magician Girl, please send this message to Pharaoh Yami's personal friend as fast as you can. Tell him, Tomb Robber Bakura has murdered my father, and might of kidnap my sister, Nefertiti, he may still be in the city. If Pharaoh Yami does not come in the next couple of days, _I_ will take matters to my own hands! You may go."

The Dark Magician Girl stood, bowed and disappeared from their sight.

"Princess Iris?" Lei stepped forward, bowing.

"Yes Lei?"

"_Is_ it wise to take matters to your own hands, if the Pharaoh of Badari does not come in the next couple of days?"

Iris stood up sharply, "of course it is! That damn Tomb Robber should pay for what he has done! _And_ it will be my own two hands when he is killed!" She yelled, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lei winced at the tone of her voice and bowed once again, "of course, I'm sorry princess Iris, I should have not question your orders."

Iris shook her head, "no Lei, I'm sorry. It's just, I can't.... I-ah..." Iris broke into sobs and slumped to the floor.

"Princess, I think you should go rest. It's been a long day." Makoto said, helping Iris up to her feet.

"Yes, I shall go rest for a while. If the Dark Magician Girl comes back, come to my room, I want to know first."

"Yes princess." They all said, as they watched their friend and princess go to her room, with Rai following her behind.

~Hallway~

Iris saw Upton coming up to her, "have you found my sister, Nefertiti, Upton?"

Upton stopped in front of her bowing. When he looked up to her, Iris saw sympathy in his eyes.

"Is it possible that the Tomb Robber might have kidnap her?"

"No princess Iris. Princess Nefertiti was with the guard in the palace gardens when your father was murdered. It has seem if princess Nefertiti has ran away and might never come back."

Iris nodded absently, more tears pouring out. "Thank you for all you have done." Upton nodded, "I will be in my room to rest, Rai will be with me but I will still like it if somebody was in front of my room."

"Yes princess."

"You may go. Good night Upton." Iris started to her room once again.

"Good night... Pharaoh Iris, new ruler of Dahshur." Upton whispered, going to get one of his best men to stand guard in front of her door.

~Throne room~

Lei, Makoto, and Shani were sitting down on the table in silence.

After couple of minutes, Makoto spoke up, "something is not right here. Princess Nefertiti would never just runaway and leave her duties as princess, would she?"

"You are right Makoto, it doesn't make sense. Princess Nefertiti _did_ despise princess Iris because she was the youngest and was liked by all." Lei said, looking up at them.

"But if Pharaoh Ay was still alive, I believe that he would have let princess Iris be Pharaoh, instead of princess Nefertiti, who was next to the throne."

"You are correct, high priestess, Shani." The trio looked up to see Upton walking up to them. "Pharaoh Ay has even told me once, when we were alone."

~Flash Back~

"Upton, who do you think would be Pharaoh, once I passed on?" Pharaoh Ay asked his loyal friend and high command of his army, as they walked down a long hallway, the sun coming through the windows.

"Princess Nefertiti of course, my Pharaoh."

Pharaoh Ay laughed, confusing Upton, "no, my youngest daughter, Iris, will take my place once I leave this place."

"B-but Pharaoh Ay, princess Nefertiti is the eldest daughter, she is the next heir to be ruler, if she does not find a husband." Upton said, completely confused.

Pharaoh Ay smiled weary, "yes but Iris is loved by all. She is kind, shy, loveable, yet she is determine to do something if she sets her mind to it, speaks out her mind, and takes care of the people of the city. Nefertiti does not like the people, she is kind when she wants too, she always speaks out her mind, and does whatever it takes to get what she wants." Pharaoh Ay looked thoughtful, and nodded, never losing his weary smile, "yes, Iris would be Pharaoh, after I've leave this place."

~End of Flash Back~ 

"So even if princess Nefertiti _was_ the eldest and next in line to be Pharaoh, Pharaoh Ay made sure princess Iris would be Pharaoh, not princess Nefertiti." Makoto said, looking at Upton.

He nodded, "yes, he knew princess Iris would be perfect to be Pharaoh after he passed on."

Before any of them were able to speak more of this, the Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of them.

~Iris's~

Iris was on her balcony, looking up in the sky, "why Nefertiti? Why have you left me alone, when I need you the most?" she sighed, "I swear to Ra that I would get revenge on your death father! I'll make sure that Tomb Robber Bakura will suffer a painful death."

The door opened, Iris turned around to see Shani, Lei, Makoto, Upton, and the Dark Magician Girl in front of her.

Shani and the Dark Magician Girl took a step forward and bowed, "princess Iris, news from Pharaoh Yami."

****

A/N: That's all I could get on my spare time, sorry it took so long! Will please R & R and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up!^^


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but school started, and I have homework, and you get the picture. Will, I wrote what I could, so the disclaimer is still the same, on with the story.

Chapter 7

"What did he say Dark Magician Girl?"

"He said to capture him but to not kill him, until Pharaoh Yami arrives."

Iris nodded, "fine, I will only capture him, not kill him."

Than one of Upton's second in command officers burst in to the room. He bowed, than whispered into Upton's ear.

"Princess Iris, they have captured a thief but it is not Bakura."

~Dungeon~

Iris walked up to one of the guards, "open up." The guard obeyed and opened the door.

Upton took her to the cell at the end. Iris looked inside the cell to see a boy about her age, looking down. His brown hair covering his eyes.

"Open the door, than leave."

Everyone was shocked, "but princess!"

"Are you questioning me?" The guard shut up and opened the door, everyone leaving. Once everyone was out of sight, she walked in and stood in front of him, "may I ask what you were stealing?"

"Might as well, since I'm going be executed soon."

"Why do you think that?"

"Heh, 'cause that's how life goes, you steal something, they kill you or chop off your hand. I was pick pocketing so I could buy food for myself."

Iris went on her knees and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy was startled and looked at Iris surprise. Iris notices that the boy had soft brown eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Tristan, Tristan Hiroto."

"From the Hiroto clan, who protects the Pharaohs tomb in Cairo? What are you doing here?" Iris searched his eyes, "you ran away, didn't you?"

Tristan looked away, "yes."

Iris nodded, "I see." She stood up, "follow me." Tristan was shocked but did so. When she walked out, all the guards took their swords out, "put you weapons away. I will deal with this boy on my own. Anyone objects?" All the guards put their swords away, "good, keep searching for the tomb robber Bakura, now go!" They bowed and left.

Iris walked down the a long hallway, follow by Shani, Upton, Lei, Makoto, and Tristan. "Shani?"

"Yes Princess?"

"You said you needed an apprentice to pass all your knowledge to, correct?"

"Yes?" Shani said, a little unsure.

Iris stopped and turned to Shani, "will, now you have one. Your new apprentice will be Tristan Hiroto. I will chick up on you two to see how you're doing."

Both Shani and Tristan looked at each other shocked than bowed at the same time, "yes princess."

~Couple of months later~

Makoto and Upton were in the throne room, as Pharaoh's, ambassadors, and Emperor's filled the throne room for the party of having a Pharaoh back to the city of Dahshur.

Lei than walked in the throne room, "My Pharaoh." Lei said, walking up to Iris and bowing, "Pharaoh Yami, prince Akhenaten, and Pharaoh Seti have finally arrived."

Iris looked at Lei, "_Pharaoh_ Seti? Since when?"

"A month ago, when his father passed away in the night."

Iris nodded, looking up as the double doors were opened wide to see the three men walk towards her. Iris stood up and walked to the bottom of the steps, the three men bowed respectfully.

"It's nice to see all of you again." Iris than looked up at the rest of her guest, "as my father would say, 'drink all that you can, forget about your duties, and lets have fun."

Everyone cheered, as music started to play, princes, princesses, and everyone else started to dance.

Pharaoh Seti walking up to her, "Pharaoh Iris, may I please have this dance?"

Iris forced a smile, not wanting to dance with him. Pharaoh Yami saw this, and made his way to her, "I'm sorry Pharaoh Seti, but Pharaoh Iris promised me a dance when she was in my city couple of months ago."

Iris smiled a thank you to Pharaoh Yami, "yes Pharaoh Seti, maybe next time. Oh, and I'm truly sorry about the passing of your father."

Once on the dance floor, Iris sighed, "thank you Pharaoh Yami for getting me out of that situation."

Yami smiled down at her, "it was no problem, besides, I know how it feels to not want to dance with someone you despise. And please call me Yami."

Iris smiled, as they continue to dance. Iris than looked up and saw Shani, and her new sorcerer, Tristan.

"I see you have gotten a new sorcerer." Yami said, also looking at Tristan.

"Yes, he started his lesson the day my father was killed. He finished his lessons, and is now standing by my side, next to sorceress Shani."

"But is he as powerful as sorceress Shani?"

Iris looked up at Yami, "of course he is. They're are almost equal."

Before any other words could be exchange, the palace started to shake, than screams of pain filled the palace.

Than Upton's second in command came running in, "We're being attacked!"

****

A/N: That's all I could get on my spare time, sorry it took so long! Will please R & R and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: It's going to take me a while to upload some stories because of school and graduation for next year and college and such. So I beg of you to please be patient for the next few months, so when I don't have to worry no more, I could update faster. Thank you.

Chapter 8

~Last Chapter~

"I see you have gotten a new sorcerer." Yami said, also looking at Tristan.

"Yes, he started his lesson the day my father was killed. He finished his lessons, and is now standing by my side, next to sorceress Shani."

"But is he as powerful as sorceress Shani?"

Iris looked up at Yami, "of course he is. They're are almost equal."

Before any other words could be exchange, the palace started to shake, than screams of pain filled the palace.

Than Upton's second in command came running in, "We're being attacked!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris started running towards the balcony, followed by Yami, Shani, Tristan, Upton, Lei, and Makoto. Iris stopped in horror at the sight that came upon, as everyone gasped.

Houses were on fire, blood was spilled all over, woman, children and a few men bodies were all over the streets. Monsters of all kind roamed the city, destroying anything in sight.

"Someone let the duel monsters out. But who?" Yami said, his fist clenched tightly.

"Who ever is doing this to _my_ city shall pay dearly." Everyone looked at Iris, whose face was shadowed, as she looked down. "I will not tolerate anyone who dares to humiliate me or cross me over!" She looked up, fire of anger growing in her eyes.

"Pharaoh Iris, please-" Lei was cut off.

"Lets see what you can do, Tristan. Call forth Red-eyes Black Dragon." Iris order, gripping the lost item around her neck.

Tristan looked unsure at Shani, who nodded. Tristan chanted a spell under his breath. A few seconds later, a Red-eyes appeared in front of them.

"Try to put back all the monsters to the shadow realm. I will find those who dare call war upon me." Iris got on the dragon, looking at the entrance of the city, "take me there." Iris pointed her glaive. The red-eyes did what he was told.

"Please be careful Iris." Makoto said, as the group watch their friend and pharaoh go into battle, not knowing if she'll return.

~Near the city~

Two cloaked figures rode on their horses, "it seems that the war has began." A female voice was heard.

"Yes, but which war is it?" Asked the male voice.

"The first one, as we were informed. Don't you ever listen to the high counsels, Duke?"

"I only listen to what I want to hear, Mai. Not what they have to say."

Mai rolled her eyes, "lets help our leader before it is too late."

They slapped the horses with the reins, making them go faster into the city.

~Nefertiti~

"Late as usual I see, Seta." Nefertiti said, as Seto walked next to her, stepping off the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Beginning early without me I see, Nefertiti." Seto said in return. "Where is that idiot of a tomb robber?"

"He will take care of business in this own matter."

"Fine, as long as they leave that good for nothing Pharaoh Yami to me."

Nefertiti grinned, "as long as you leave my dear sister to me."

~Yami~

The group ran out of the palace, trying to help those who were badly injured.

"Shani, Tristan, do what Iris said. Stop those monsters before they destroy the rest of the city." Yami commanded.

Shani and Tristan nodded, "Tristan, follow me. There is an old ruin near by to seal back the monsters."

"Right." The sorcerers ran to the left of the city.

"Let's go and try to help Iris."

"Not so fast Pharaoh _Yami_."

The group looked up to see a someone walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The person smiled evilly, a Blue eyes appearing behind him. Yami stared in horror, and in anger, "only one person an command a blue eyes. So I see you have betrayed me, Seto Kaiba!"

Seto stepped into the light, chuckling, "you don't deserve to be on the throne!"

"Lei, Makoto, Upton, you guys help the people of this city and Iris. I can take care of myself."

"Right." They ran to the left, going around towards the city.

The two old friends, now enemies, glared at each other. One smiling, the other holding his anger in check.

~Shani and Tristan~

"Here, come on before it's too late."

"I don't think so, _sorceress_."

The sorcerers stopped running, as a figure looked up. He had white hair and dark, evil brown eyes. He wore the millennium ring around his neck.

Shani growled, "tomb robber Bakura, I presume."

Bakura grinned, "so you know who I am."

"Get out of my way."

"No. I will make sure these monsters destroy every inch of the city, along with it's people!"

~Iris~

When Iris was nearing the entrance of the city, she was thrown off the red-eyes from a sudden attack. Iris groaned, looking at the dragon to watch it disappear. She stood up and squinted her eyes through the dust that formed in front of her.

A figure walked forward, "hello, dearest sister."

Iris's eyes widen, "no, it can't be.... Nefertiti?"

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I think the next chapter will be the last! Please R & R and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up soon! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Will, here's the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 9

--Last Chapter--

When Iris was nearing the entrance of the city, she was thrown off the red-eyes from a sudden attack. Iris groaned, looking at the dragon to watch it disappear. She stood up and squinted her eyes through the dust that formed in front of her.

A figure walked forward, "hello, dearest sister."

Iris's eyes widen, "no, it can't be.... Nefertiti?"

* * *

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes sting, though not from the smoke or the dust, but from betrayal. A burning sensation ran all through her body, her every vein, her blood. A wind, blowing from an unknown place, danced in between her fire blue hair, as her once innocent sky blue eyes now showed fire of anger and hurt.

"Why?" Iris cried out. "Why would you do this to me? To my kingdom? Why did you betray me and take side of that _tomb robber_?"

Nefertiti stood a few feet away from her younger sister that everyone adored. The same wind blew her brown hair away from her face. Her blue eyes showing the darkness in them. Hatred towards her sister. And an other emotion neither Nefertiti nor Iris knew what it was. Nefertiti griped a sword, the handle made of gold and rare jewels, and the blade a nice, smooth surface shown brightly from the moon above them.

"Because what father gave you should have been rightfully mine." Nefertiti gripped the sword into both her hands. "And I would surely go to any length to get it."

Nefertiti ran towards her younger sister, sword raised in the air. When she was close enough, she swung the sword down towards Iris.

--Center of the City--

The blue eyes white dragon destroyed Gaia the dragon champion. Dust followed around the blue eyes as it stood to the side of Seto.

"Why Seto?" Yami asked. "Why betray me?"

"Because I have seen you on the throne. I see weakness whenever it comes to your people. You have no right to be pharaoh."

"And you do?" Yami cried out. "Do you honestly think you can do a better job than I can?"

"Yes I can." Seto said with out hesitation.

"That ignorance would have brought you down in one day."

At that insult, Seto commanded blue eyes to attack Yami once again. Yami's eyes widen as the monster neared him for a strike.

--Old Ruins--

Shani and Tristan having no weapon with them, clasped their hands together, as if in prayer, and begin to chant under their breath, their eyes close.

Bakura merely laughed, "your chants and spells are useless with me." Bakura took out a dagger from his waist and ran towards the two, only to get reflected back from an unknown force.

"Show us the power I have taught you Tristan. For you will be my last apprentice."

Tristan walked towards Bakura, chanting a little loudly. "Evil that is present before me, and has killed innocents from this world. Banish from my sight and let thy spirit be trap in the very thing that possess your power."

A green aura glowed around Tristan, as he begun to chant in ancient language that has been dead for many years and only those who still know use it. The aura than shone down on Bakura, lifting his spirit from his body. He screamed in pain and in anger that he lost this small fight. His spirit than shrunk down to the millennium ring, trapping him inside for as long as time and destiny will bring him back out.

Tristan and Shani stopped chanting. Tristan smiled at his work and turned to Shani only to see her fall to the floor.

"Shani!"

--Near the city--

Before the sword made contact with Iris' flesh. She grabbed her glaive just in time and counter back the attack. Nefertiti stumbled back

"Not bad sister. At least you know how to hold a sword." Iris yelled, getting ready to attack if needed.

"I had a lot of practice these past years. To bad father couldn't see this. I surely regret the day I killed him for he cannot see what I have done to his little girl."

Iris stared at her sister with icy cold blue eyes, "you killed father? _Our_ father? Who are you Nefertiti?"

"A new pharaoh who will erase you entirely."

"Not if we can help it." A voice said from behind.

Nefertiti looked back to see two cloaked people.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

They pushed their hoods back. The first one was a girl, same age as Nefertiti. While her hood came off, her blonde hair tumbled down her back. She wore many gold chokers on her neck that fell to her collarbone. Two big gold hoop earrings on either side but the right side have smaller ones going all the way up her ear. Her eyes were outlined in black and gold, her lips in a bronze color.

The second one was a boy, same age as Iris. His black hair stuck in many unusual places but kept in place, even from the wind. His neck was also covered in gold chokers that fell a little below his collarbone. His right ear had one earring that had a narrow, upside down pyramid. The left ear covered in the smaller hoop earrings.

"We are the guardians and protectors of the one who posses' the true power." said the boy.

Nefertiti only stared at him in confusion. Having the girl smirk, "I'll put it in simpler words for you. The one who holds the lost necklace has the true power. But it could only get strong when all three are in the same place and destroy the evil." As she said this, the girl held up her right wrist, and the boy held up his left both wearing gold bracelets with the same design as the necklace.

Nefertiti took in a sharp breath, "the lost bracelets."

The boy grinned in turn, "that's right. Now it's time to banish the evil you have unleashed on this kingdom. And this world."

Nefertiti cursed, than glared at Iris, "you won't get away with this sister! I assure you!" Nefertiti stood up straight, the sword vertical, the blade in front of her. She started to chant under her breath.

"Quickly, tell me your names!" Iris yelled.

"My name is Mainia." The girl yelled.

"And I'm Dukem!" The boy yelled.

"Listen, we must attack at the same time." The other two took out a pair of swords that were hidden from their cloaks. "Now!"

They ran towards Nefertiti, but not before she snapped open her eyes, making Iris gasp. Nefertiti quickly swung her sword around, an unseen force throwing them back a few feet. They hit the ground, the trio losing their weapons. Nefertiti than chanted a small spell and shielded Mainia and Dukem so they wont interfere.

Nefertiti than walked up to her sister, point the end of the sword at her heart. "Now it's time for me to take what is rightfully mine."

--Not to far away--

Makoto slashed a monster with his double-sided sword. "Will one thing is for sure, that old man in Badari all those years ago was right. This sword _is_ only use for destroying evil. Glad I bought it."

Lei and Upton both swung their swords at the same monster, destroying it. "us too." They said in union.

Upton, Lei, Makoto, and Rai turned around to hear noises behind them. They saw the blue eyes about to attack Yami.

"Oh no!" Lei whispered.

But before anything happened, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl suddenly appeared in front of Yami, blocking the attack.

Yami stared wide eye at his and Iris' loyal friends. He than smirked at Seto, "you will pay dearly for betraying me Seto!"

Seto merely snarled and said, "blue eyes, white lighting attack!"

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, dark magic attack!"

Lei, Makoto, and Upton covered their eyes as the attacks crashed together.

"No! You cannot defeat me! You will pay pharaoh! I will come back! Just you watch!" Seto yelled, than screamed in pain.

(A/N: I don't know what happens to Seto, so I'm just making this up k? Okay, back to the story!)

Once the light faded, Lei, Makoto, and Upton blinked several times to get their visions. They than saw a smiling pharaoh.

"You took everyone out for safety. Lets go help Pharaoh Iris."

"Right." The said in union.

Rai snarled, as he looked in front of him, ready to leap at the enemy. Lei, Upton, Yami, and Makoto looked forward and saw two others they did not know but they seem to be on their side. Though what they saw next shocked them, as they stared at Nefertiti in the middle.

"Princess Nefertiti is alive!" Upton exclaimed happily, running towards them, the rest following him. But stopped shortly to see a horrible sight.

"Princess Nefertiti!" Upton yelled, stopping near them.

"What are you doing?!" Lei said next to Upton. Makoto stopped shortly after him, eyes widen.

Nefertiti smiled inwardly, "please they have betrayed me. My own _sister_ wants me dead!" Nefertiti yelled, tears in her eyes.

The men looked at Iris shocked, "there has to be a mistake! Pharaoh Iris wouldn't betray her own sister!" Lei yelled in disbelief.

"But she is! Can't you see she has others trying to kill me as well!" she held out her palm towards the boy and girl behind her. "She only wants me dead so she can keep her throne as pharaoh!"

"That is not true! _She's_ the one who betrayed me! She killed _our_ father!" Iris desperately looked at her bodyguards and her friends.

Rai walked in between Lei and Upton and growled at Nefertiti.

Upton narrowed his eyes, "Iris is telling the truth."

"What?" Lei and Makoto looked at Upton surprised, Iris sighed in relief.

"Yes because I strictly remember Pharaoh Ay telling me he was going to pass his kingdom to his younger daughter." Upton looked at Iris, not seeing the glare Nefertiti shot him. "I would usually leave this matter up to you, since as it concerns the royal family only. But I am not about to abandon a friend."

--Old Ruins--

Tristan held Shani, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Shani smiled weakly at him, "you have learned everything. I am no longer your master. Go and sealed the monsters back in the shadow realm and save Pharaoh Iris."

Tristan nodded, "thank you for letting me be your apprentice and learning everything I can from you."

Shani merely smiled and exhaled her last breath, her eyes going dull while her eyelids slowly closed. Tristan laid her down on the ground and kissed her forehead. He than got up and ran inside the temple.

Once inside, he looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He chanted something under his breath, the candles around him burst into flames and lit the room. It was covered in gold with old hieroglyphics. In the middle of the room was a single stone, with a crystal ball floating on top, underneath was the symbol of a pyramid, the point facing towards the entrance, and the eye of Ra in the middle of the pyramid, a circle surrounding it. Tristan walked up to it and place his hands on either side of the ball.

At first he chanted in the dead language. Than said out loud, "Gods, hear my cry! Take back those that has destroyed your lands and dare to set foot on it!"

--Nefertiti and Iris--

Lei, Upton, Makoto, Rai, and Yami were about to run forward but what they saw paralyzed them.

"Goodbye, _sister_." Nefertiti said, chanting a spell in a dark language.

Restore those innocent lives that have been destroyed from under their feet as they walked.

Iris screamed in pain as her soul was lifted from her body and shrunken into the lost item.

"No!" Mainia cried, as the shield disappeared.

"We were too late." Dukem said in a whisper, staring at the limp body of Pharaoh Iris.

From their attacks, having fun watching them die.

Nefertiti walked up to her sister's limp body and took off the necklace.

She raised her sword to the side, "come to me."

A person cloaked in purple, the eye of RA on a chain, tying the cloak together, came from the shadows. (A/N: Kinda like what the rare hunters wear.)

"Take this and destroy it."

Just as Nefertiti was handing the necklace over to the cloaked person, Rai jumped in between and grabbed the necklace, running from them.

"No! Go get him you fool!" Nefertiti yelled in anger, the cloaked person running after Rai.

Sent back the evil that does not belong here and put them back in their rightful place. Bring peace back to this land and for years to come. Until destiny reappears once again in time.

Yami, Lei, Makoto, Upton, Mainia, and Dukem ran behind Rai.

"We must run to the Nile River, quickly." Lei yelled, as they tried to outrun the cloaked person.

--Old Ruins--

"I will sell my soul, my memories, my life to you Gods. So this kingdom can see the next daylight. And seal the evil forever."

A bright light shone from the symbol, than covered Tristan. He screamed in pain as his soul was being taken, his memories being erased.

Every monster that was still loosed out in the city was being tugged in towards the ruins. They started to twist in a tornado like and into a black void that was in front of the entrance. Once every monster was back in the shadow realm, Tristan fell limp to the floor.

"Thank.... you... Shani." His eyes closed. As the door to the ruin temple closed forever.

--Nile River--

"We have to keep the necklace safe. Until the one who is decedent comes back." Dukem said breathlessly.

Lei took the lost necklace from Rai and handed it to Mainia. "Take it. We know we can trust you."

Mainia took it, "keep our pharaoh safe." Makoto said.

"And if she comes any sooner," Upton started, "bring her memory back of all of us.... please."

Dukem nodded, " you know it."

The group parted, going different ways. Each one taking a last, long look at their once home.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had finals. Anyways, this is the last chapter, I hope you guys liked it! Thank you to all those who reviewed this story!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Memories of a Pharaoh who has vanished from the kingdom of Dahshûr have been torn down. But those who were loyal to the Pharaoh stole some of the items, giving them to the Ishatar Clan for protection. Many of the people still tell the story of the Pharaoh, but only when the guards are not around.

A millennium has past, and still, stories of Pharaoh Iris and her loyal friends fought against evil

An old man, a little over ninety years old, sat in front of a fire out in the everlasting sand. Kids from the travelers sat in front of him, waiting for him to begin.

"Pharaoh Ay had two beautiful daughters; Princess Nefertiti and Princess Iris. Iris was more loved and loyal too, than Nefertiti. She had couple of loyal friends who guard her and helped her fight in battle. Nefertiti disappeared the day Pharaoh Ay was murdered, making Iris become pharaoh so young.

Lei, once a palace guard, was loyal to the late Pharaoh Ay, and his daughter Pharaoh Iris, who became pharaoh after he died. He fought and protected the Pharaoh Iris in a great, dark battle that determined the fate of all human kind. He disappeared after the great fight and vanished into the western horizon, having a family and keeping the memory of Iris keep going for generations.

Makoto, also a palace guard, also went with Lei, having a family, settling down, and keeping the stories in their family.

Upton was the high command of Pharaoh's Ay army. He became very loyal to Iris, for she was like a daughter to him. He vanished into the northern horizon, never to be heard again.

Shani was Iris' priestess and loyal friend. She died during the dark battle, having used all of her energy and magic to stop the tomb robber, who held the millennium ring.

Tristan was Shani's apprentice. He was saved by Iris, and learned everything Shani have to show him. He sold his soul to the Gods and was entombed in the old ruins, were it is sealed forever.

Rai was Iris' loyal and best friend. The panther rarely was apart from his master. He took the lost necklace from Nefertiti, before she can destroy it.

Pharaoh Yami from Badari was close to Iris for a few years. He, too, was betrayed, by his High Priest, Seto. He continued to rule his kingdom, until one fateful day the millennium puzzle took his soul and sealed it inside.

Not many spoken of Pharaoh Iris after the dark battle, for if they did, Pharaoh Nefertiti would surely have them killed. Though others continue to tell the story. Some saying that two guardians who protected the power of the lost necklace, came to the battle but were too late. Lei gave them the lost necklace for protection, if one day Pharaoh Iris returns. Upton requested for them to bring her memory back of her friends, if she is reincarnated."

"Has she been reincarnated?" a boy asked in the middle of the kids.

The old man slowly smiled, and looked up to the stars. "Yes. Yes she has but in a different world from us." He looked back at the confused faces in front of him. "Pegasus has found the Lost Necklace and is now traveling through different worlds to bring back the reincarnation of Pharaoh Iris. And once he has succeeded, the great, dark battle will once again resurface and the fate of the world will be in her hands."

The man started to sing in a dead language and looked up to the sky. As the kids looked up, many of them gasped in surprise as they saw many stars shooting across the darken sky.

The man stopped singing for a moment, thinking. '_Yes. The fate of the world is now in your hands, RoseMarie.'_ He than continued to sing the fairly sad song, and continued to watch the stars.


End file.
